1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control system storing operation information, and more specifically to, for example, a storage control system which is constituted by arranging a large number of disk type storages in array.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is known a technique for storing system environment information of a workstation in a portable storage medium such as a flexible disk, storing the system environment information in a hard disk from the portable storage medium, and reading out the system environment information to the portable storage medium from the hard disk to back up the system environment information (e.g., JP-A-6-274280).
Incidentally, for example, in a storage system for basic businesses handling a large volume of data, the data is managed using a storage control system which is constituted separately from a host computer (hereinafter simply referred to as “host”). This storage control system is, for example, RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks) which is also called a storage control system and is constituted by arranging a large number of disk type storages in array.
In such a storage system, a maintenance terminal (e.g., personal computer) for managing an operation state of the storage control system may be provided. The maintenance terminal is connected to the storage control system via, for example, a LAN. Operation information, which is generated in the storage control system, is sent to the maintenance terminal and stored in the maintenance terminal.
However, the storage of operation information is a significant burden for the maintenance terminal. This is because operation information of, for example, several MB (e.g., 6 megabyte) per minute is generated in the storage control system, the operation information amounts to enormous information amount in several hours, and communicating and storing such a large amount of operation information become a processing burden for the maintenance terminal to interfere with processing for maintenance and consume a large storage capacity of the maintenance terminal.